Parakkan Commonwealth
The Parakkan Commonwealth was formed for parts of the Empire to still be part of the Empire but have more freedom than full flung colonies. In addition most conquered nations are also part of the Commonwealth Parakka Northland Northland has been through some transition over the last 30 years. It spent a period of some months as an independent state until it was reabsorbed into the Empire and since then has been governed by Governor Maximus. The nation whilst proud of their roots, consider themselves very independent, and feel that they should have even greater autonomy than they currently do, which coincidentally is more than the other colonies receive. In addition three years ago they declared independence from the Empire, but were brought back under control with the arrival of the Empires 3rd Navy and a number of deaths of key rebel figures. Parakka Northland is also the birthplace of the Religion of Rotia around 1,750 years ago Tribard Tribard chose this flag to honour the military, they have compulsory military service which the colony is very proud off. In addition Tribard has a large tourist industry due to its stunning natural environment. Jerilima This flag was chosen to represent the Jerilima colony, when it was created over 600 years ago. One of the things to note is that in Jerilima you are not allowed to own a firearm unless you are in the Police or Armed forces. Jerilimans are seen as being very independent but loyal to the Empire. In addition the Jerilimans are know for being a very hard nosed population. Remem This was the flag chosen by Remem when the colony was first founded over 300 years ago. Since then Remem has been known for its natural beauty and being fiercely loyal to the Empire Parann (Conquered) The Holy Empire of Parann was conquered by the Parakkan Empire again in 2018. This was due to the Holy Emperor Ezra, launching an invasion on Parakka at the behest of an Assassin who had been manipulating events for some time. Furthermore, The Holy Emperor had also been trying to spread the '''Faith of Arahin '''across the region and into a number of other nations, using methods of forced conversion and eradication of other populations. The Parann nation as such has been allowed to run autonomously from the rest of the Empire. Though the Parakkan Emperor with the help of the Eternal Council decides who will become the custodian of the nation, known as the Sovereign. The First time the nation of Parann was conquered was in 2012, due to the murder of Queen Melanie and her family by the head of the Senate, who then assumed control of the nation and turned into a Republic. This didnt sit will with the Emperor Luke Atreides as he was related to the Queen and as such declared war shortly after these events. Kingdom Of Welimar The Kingdom Of Welimar is a collection of small islands in the Pacific Ocean. The Kingdom, is a small kingdom that is known for their naval skills and ship building. They agreed to join the Parakkan Commonwealth in 1984, when they were faced with invasion by Parann. Who wanted their ship building skills for themselves, plus a staging post to pose a threat to the Parakkan Empire. Category:Nation Database